napoleondynamitefandomcom-20200214-history
Kip Dynamite
Kipland Ronald Dynamite is Napoleon Dynamite's brother, and has a prominent role in the movie. He is portrayed by Aaron Ruell . Personality Kip is somewhat of a wimp. He speaks with a lisp, is pale and skinny, and speaks with a high voice. He is easily overcome physically, even by Napoleon, and is hurt by little things, like getting slapped in the hand. He thinks he is cool however, and brags of his cage wrestling abilities and his chatting with "babes" on the internet. A running gag in the movie is his him trying to come off cool, but in the end he looks bad. An example is him challenging Napoleon to beat him up, but he gets beat up instead, or volunteering to come up to fight Rex, but he gets humiliated. Nearing the end of the movie, he meets LaFawnduh, which changes his personality in a big way. He wears chains and more urban clothes to impress her, and he acts more "street", like moving his hands in a wave, and speaking more urban. Background Kip is 32 years old, but he still lives with his grandmother, along with his brother, in Preston, Idaho. Before Uncle Rico came along, he would usually stay inside the house chatting with people, or "babes" as he calls them, on the computer. When Uncle Rico started living with them to look after them on request by Auntie Carrolyn, Kip started hanging out with him. They chatted like old friends, talking about relationships, Uncle Rico's football career, time travel, and they even started a business together. Kip became a door to door salesman with Uncle Rico, selling 24 piece dining sets to households, while adding extras like miniature ships and bowls. Kip still chatted online any chance he could, and during this chatting he met LaFawnduh Lucas, a woman in Detroit. Kip used his share of the money in the salesman business to bring her to Preston, so they could meet up. Prior to LaFawnduh arriving, the relationship caused Kip to slack off in the business, and it is assumed he quit when she came. When LaFawnduh came, he changed a lot. He started dressing, talking, and acting differently. He was a more urban, gangster person. For the remainder of the movie, he hung out with her, and eventually he left Preston to live with her in Detroit for a while. One year after the events of the movie, Kip and LaFawnduh got married, and they rode off together in the sunset. Relationships With Napoleon Kip is usually not very fond of Napoleon, and is very often seen bickering or fighting. However, it is shown that this bickering is just over stupid things, and that they do things together that show that they do care for each other, like Napoleon pulling Kip into town by bike, or Napoleon taming a horse for Kip's honeymoon. With Uncle Rico Kip has a very positive relationship with Uncle Rico. He is happy when he finds out Uncle Rico is coming to look after them, he enjoys Uncle Rico's movies, and finds it funny when Uncle Rico hits Napoleon in the face with steak. Uncle Rico returns this positive vibe, by starting up a business with him. With LaFawnduh Kip has a romantic relationship with LaFawnduh, and this relationship at first started in online chatrooms, but it soon grew to be even bigger when Kip raised enough money to bring her to Preston. They were in love, no matter the differences they had, and they got married one year after the events of the movie.